


「茄猩」Prebiotics

by GZ_aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GZ_aheng/pseuds/GZ_aheng
Summary: 「他要好好吻一吻张秋实，舌尖荡过每一分酸得倒齿，匀他九十九分甜。」
Kudos: 9
Collections: 逃离月球





	「茄猩」Prebiotics

**Author's Note:**

> *日常

雨又下大了。  
外卖小哥匆匆打电话来说送不过来了，王瀚哲本趴在床上玩switch，听人这么一说也叫他别送了，反手一个电话扣给在附近办事的张秋实，他们说好一起吃宵夜。  
“今天雨太大那外卖……送不来了啊。你还来吗。”  
“我在路上了。”  
“那晚上次啥啊？”  
“你说，我去买。”  
“算了吧。我家还有点面啥的，你就来吧。路上小心点。”  
“行，我就在超市，还是买点过去。”  
挂了电话王瀚哲又刷了会手机，看见张秋实快到了的消息匆匆跳下床，来不及找拖鞋，冲到冰箱抱出一堆速冻食品拿进房间，一股脑丢在床上用棉被盖好。还没来得及蹬上拖鞋，门铃和着雨敲玻璃脆生生地响。  
他于是又冲过去开门。张秋实提着一小袋青菜和一屉面进来，自然低下头找拖鞋，王瀚哲就接下他手里的东西着急往厨房里躲。脚跟砸在瓷砖上是凉的闷响。  
哦天，千万别让他发现我没穿鞋。  
王瀚哲熟练烧起一小锅水，厨房里只开一盏抽油烟机带着油气的小灯。排气扇鼓得嗡嗡响，他小心等着水沸，手下已不自觉切好一个番茄。茄块歪歪扭扭躺在砧板上，种子裹着看不出色泽的红色汁液稀疏缀着，沾了他指腹一点酸甜。王瀚哲想不起为什么厨房里常备的不止柴米油盐还要加番茄，他今天买的小番茄还摆在茶几上，他走在路上就忍不住捡了一个入口。  
呜哇——好甜。  
小铁锅里咕噜咕噜翻起泡泡，王瀚哲刚要把面丢进去，张秋实悄悄开了厨房门进来，把他吓了一跳。一手面棍摔进开水，溅起的开水泡碎在他小臂，烫得王瀚哲惨嚎几声。张秋实攥了他的腕送进水池，凉水一股脑从龙头里涌过皮肤，烧灼的痛才落回挠心的痒，口中哀叫也荡成齿间小小的喘息。  
水砸在不锈钢池，零星的音节衬得雨越发大。王瀚哲故作看手臂似的任视线黏在张秋实手上，那只手还把自己的腕攥得紧紧。  
“你刚干嘛去啦，这么久。”  
“哎，戆戆又把我拖鞋叼走了。”  
张秋实无奈笑道，小锅隔着身躯汹涌热浪。王瀚哲低头看，又是一片昏昏的黑黄。  
他和我一样没穿拖鞋。  
王瀚哲心里颇有些小骄傲，关了水龙头，张秋实愣是过了好一会儿才撒开他手腕。胳膊随意甩甩，水珠缀在脚背，有些凉。  
“那傻狗。”  
王瀚哲笑回。  
面条软塌塌蜷缩进小铁锅，张秋实又用冷水过了一遍王瀚哲的胳膊。“还疼吗？”  
王瀚哲躲不过张秋实眼眸的追问，糊弄了两声，端起案板就要向锅里加番茄。张秋实自然接过砧板和菜刀轻轻一刮，大小不一的番茄片钻进开水，干净利落，清冽酸甜的香气随着沸水小泡礼花般淬裂在潮湿的空气中。  
“还是我来吧，你刚刚才烫到的。”  
番茄片在汤里裹着面上下翻腾，透着一片橘光有些不真。王瀚哲被张秋实用小篮装的小番茄塞了满手，舌尖跳着果粒带酸，和雨打树叶一个节奏。他靠着水池看张秋实往锅里敲鸡蛋，一个，两个，指尖黏上蛋清一片湿滑。他夹着小番茄往张秋实嘴里送，唇齿匝上指节，和还火烧火燎的皮肤一个温度。王瀚哲又捡起一颗扔进嘴里，就看见张秋实变了脸色，丢下筷子拧起眉毛，手捧着嚼着的腮帮子倒吸几口冷气。  
“啊……这酸的……”  
“酸吗？还好吧。”  
王瀚哲把手心伸到张秋实嘴前。张秋实似乎没看见，闭紧了眼强行将嘴里的酸吞下，倒让王瀚哲讪讪缩回手。  
张秋实往锅里丢了一把小青菜，戆戆从厨房的门缝里探出小脑袋，王瀚哲就说给戆戆拿些小零食，拍着小家伙的头把它带了出去。  
“老实交代，茄哥的鞋呢？”  
王瀚哲举着小零食晃悠，戆戆摇尾巴。  
“快说，不然你夜宵没了。”  
零食指在戆戆脑门间，小家伙不听耸动着脖子要舔，一下下被王瀚哲躲开，又拍拍头以表威胁。厨房里突然喊起他的名字。  
“瀚哲……瀚哲！”  
“哎！干嘛！”  
“还有葱吗？”  
“啊？！”  
王瀚哲丢下小零食又进厨房。张秋实已停了火，抽油烟机也已关上，屋子里除了雨声暖熏熏的。两滴香油半勺盐，淀粉香气带着番茄的脆生和青菜的柔韧。锅里还插着两双筷子，张秋实摸出两只碗来，一边分面一边瞄着王瀚哲，问他有没有葱。  
王瀚哲找了一圈回来报告，“真是啥都没有了。”  
张秋实无奈笑笑，把面端出厨房。厨房里比外面热，还有电磁的余温和油昏的小灯。王瀚哲又洗了砧板才关了灯。  
张秋实在客厅喂戆戆。王瀚哲在桌前坐下，悄悄把滑远的筷子摆正。视线和戆戆撞上，他稍稍一瞪，小家伙颇不屑地甩了甩头，又冲张秋实摇摇尾巴跑走，窝回自己的小窝。  
张秋实还在洗手，王瀚哲坐的端正，手撑着膝盖，看和白面搅在一起的青菜番茄入了神，直到伴着水声停，张秋实走进视野。  
“还不吃吗？不是饿了？”  
“等你嘛这不。”  
张秋实笑着拉开椅子坐下，拿起筷子还先感叹一句，“雨下起来挺好听的。”  
王瀚哲先他一口撮溜起面条，滑滑溜过唇齿，响声不太顺利，好像盖过了那雨。王瀚哲心里偷笑，面上推着张秋实的碗催他快吃。  
张秋实双手撑着托起下巴，面碗放在面前腾着稀薄的雾气，他一直笑着。  
“茄哥你今天魔怔啦，一直看。”  
张秋实不应，仍是笑着，任由面在他面前一点点坨掉，混着红绿的白把碗撑得满满。他说他就想听下雨。  
王瀚哲腹诽我吃面这么大声你听什么啊，想着把碗里的东西快速扒拉完，送进厨房又换了小番茄出来，窝进沙发一个接一个往嘴里扔。张秋实这才慢吞吞吃起来，等雨渐渐弱下去，更弱下去，与风共舞着融为一体。  
张秋实吃完也坐进沙发，任王瀚哲捧着小篮倒在他腿上，咬开的小番茄的酸荡在鼻尖。  
“茄哥，雨是什么声音啊。”  
王瀚哲突然问，又咬开一颗小番茄。  
张秋实沉思片刻，末了手伸上王瀚哲的头揉揉，笑道，  
“有点像碎冰撞在白瓷碗里的声音吧。”  
王瀚哲任他揉着，应声“哦”，又问张秋实明早有没有课。张秋实答没有吧，王瀚哲又应声“哦”。  
一切静下来。王瀚哲吃饱了小番茄，把小篮丢上茶几，懒懒靠着张秋实的腿打个哈欠。张秋实有一搭没一搭摸着他的头，像是静静等雨停。  
王瀚哲逐渐迷糊起来。他想起前两天和张秋实一起吃的杨梅是不胜甜的酸，他从冷冻室里把冻成小块的杨梅拿出来要直接吃，张秋实拦下他，将冻杨梅扔进装了薄薄半满水的白瓷碗里摇晃。王瀚哲忍不住等她们化开，两个冻着的酸甜块跳上唇舌，凉意蜿蜒进心口还暖。  
张秋实光叫他别给冻麻了，手里晃着白瓷碗没注意，淡紫红的液珠溅上白衬衫左心口，哎呀一声。  
那晚也下雨，他们一起蹲在卫生间对着那些小红点搓了好久。从洗衣服到洒水大战，他们把身上其他地方也弄得湿漉漉，大笑着又洗一遍澡，互相吹了头发湿热。梅子化水成汤，冰得恰好，冲进口腔的冷甜荡尽了酸，张秋实喝了两大碗，杨梅全进了王瀚哲的胃。  
王瀚哲记得在哪里看过的，  
「世间情动，不过盛夏白瓷梅子汤，碎冰碰撞当啷响。」  
哎呀哎呀，就是填得满心满脸的欢喜快要溢出来，在被夏日冷雨化开的动心里，甜酸只剩下甜。酸融水的，王瀚哲想，那酸就麻了张秋实的牙龈，甜全化进他齿缝间。他要好好吻一吻张秋实，舌尖荡过每一分酸得倒齿，匀他九十九分甜。  
王瀚哲再一睁眼就是带着些白光缘的黑，鼻尖萦着熟悉的味道和暖。他忍不住往热源拱了拱，被人环住腰哑着嗓子带着迷糊质问，“为了不然我看出来，把一堆速冻食品全扔床上了？”  
“这你都能看出来，茄哥牛的。”  
“那我昨晚收拾的啊。手指冻僵了，还要把某个睡得熟熟的小猴猴弄上床。”  
张秋实拍拍怀里小朋友的背，起身拉开窗帘。外面阳光正好，蓬勃着的暖气敲着玻璃，是关不住的温热明艳，还有两三只早雀正鸣。王瀚哲被光小小刺了眼，哼哼着甩着手臂叫张秋实回来再躺一会儿。张秋实也还困，侧身掖进被窝，嘴唇轻轻扫过王瀚哲耳畔。  
“还冷呢。猴猴怎么补偿我？”  
王瀚哲翻个身拉过张秋实的手放到嘴边哈气，又揣在胸前搂紧。见爱人闭上眼笑得苹果肌鼓鼓，王瀚哲攥紧那双温热的手，凑近了脸与张秋实唇齿相依。他还要喃喃，让这个早安吻黏糊得连牙齿也脆生生磕在一起。  
“补个男朋友行8行啊。”  
Fin.


End file.
